kolidascopefandomcom-20200213-history
Pebbles CR 7
Pebbles Scairhad CR 512345678912345678912345678951234567891234567891234 CR 6 N M Earth Elemental (Earth, Extraplanar) Init -1; Senses Darkvision 60 ft.; Listen 4 +4, Spot 3 +3 Languages Terran. ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 22, touch 9, flat-footed 22 :(+0 Sz, -1 Dex, +0 Armor, +0 Deflect, +13 NA) hp 25 (6D8) Fort +4, Ref +0, Will +6; +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects Fort+1 +4, Ref+1 +0, Will+6 +6 ---- OFFENSE ---- Spd 20 ft. (4 squares) BAB +2; Grp +7 Melee Atck Slam +7 atck (B.Dmg 1d8+7) Special Atk Earth Mastery & Push. ---- STATSTICS ---- Abilities Str 21, Dex 08, Con 17, Int 08, Wis 11, Cha 11 SQ Devotion, Earth Glide, Elemental Traits, Empathic Link, Improved Evasion, & Share Spells. Feats Power Attack & Cleave. Skills(48 pts.) Concentration 6 +0, Decipher Script 6 +0, Knowledge: Arcana 6 +0, Knowledge: Geography 6 +0, Knowledge: Planes 8 +0, Profession: Wayfarer 4 +0, & Spellcraft 6 +0. ---- Earth Elemental Sizes Elemental Height 8 ft. Weight 750 lb. Combat Though an earth elemental moves slowly, it is a relentless opponent. It can travel though solid ground or stone as easily as humans walk on the earth’s surface. It cannot swim, however, and must either walk around a body of water or go through the ground under it. An earth elemental can move along the bottom of a body of water but prefers not to. * Earth Mastery (Ex) An earth elemental gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls if both it and its foe are touching the ground. If an opponent is airborne or waterborne, the elemental takes a -4 penalty on attack and damage rolls. (These modifiers are not included in the statistics block.) * Push (Ex) An earth elemental can start a bull rush maneuver without provoking an attack of opportunity. The combat modifiers given in Earth Mastery, above, also apply to the elemental’s opposed Strength checks. * Earth Glide (Ex) An earth elemental can glide through stone, dirt, or almost any other sort of earth except metal as easily as a fish swims through water. Its burrowing leaves behind no tunnel or hole, nor does it create any ripple or other signs of its presence. A move earth spell cast on an area containing a burrowing earth elemental flings the elemental back 30 feet, stunning the creature for 1 round unless it succeeds on a DC 15 Fortitude save. * Devotion (Ex): An elemental companion’s devotion to the bonded summoner is so complete that it gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. * Empathic Link (Su): The bonded summoner has an empathic link with his elemental companion out to a distance of 1 mile. The bonded summoner cannot see through the companion’s eyes, but they can communicate empathically. Note that even intelligent elementals see the world differently from humans, so misunderstandings are always possible. Because of this empathic link, the bonded summoner has the same connection to an item or place that his companion does, just as a master and his familiar (see the Familiars sidebar, page 52 of the Player’s Handbook). Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex save for half damage, an elemental companion takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. * Share Spells: At the bonded summoner’s option, he may have any spell (but not any spell-like ability) he casts on himself also affect his elemental companion. The companion must be within 5 feet at the time of casting to receive the benefit. If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the companion if the creature moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect the companion again even if it returns to the bonded summoner before the duration expires. Additionally, the bonded summoner may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his companion (as a touch range spell) instead of on himself. A bonded summoner and his companion can share spells even if the spells normally do not affect elementals. Category:Ziggey Snugglebuggs Category:Player Characters